A Lost Rose
by Lord Jaric
Summary: Yang is spending a special day in a bar drinking away her sorrows when an old friend visits her with information on someone. Someone who should be dead. She is pulled into an journey looking for answers. Answers that may lead to peace of mind or more heartbreak. With the help of her friends she hopes to find who she is looking for. But there is more going on then she knows.
1. A Broken Sun

**A/N:** I know I probably should finish the last chapter to Black Rose Admire but I hit a bit of a writers block on that. So I have been working on my next story. This is going to be a bit dark and a wild ride. Enjoy.

Note: I don't own the image used for this story

* * *

 **A Broken Sun**

The young woman stirred the liquid in the class she held. People around her gossiping around her. Music was playing from a jukebox. But she was oblivious to all of it. All the lilac-eyed woman cared about was the elixir in front of her. She stared at it a little while long before lifting the drink up to her lips and letting the burning liquid pour down her throat.

"Give me another." The blonde-haired woman demanded the bartender.

"That was your seventh one already." The man said. "Maybe you've had enough."

She glared at the man. He seemed reluctant, but he eventually poured her another drink. The glass let off a ding as her yellow metal hand wrapped around it. And she continued the process of staring at the glass. Thoughts she wished to forget entering her mind.

Where was her uncle?

 _Probably on another damn long-term mission to stay as far away as he can._

How was her father?

 _Same mess as I am most likely._

What would she- what would both of them think of what had become of their family?

 _They would be absolutely disappointed._ The girl thought as she downed her mind numbing poison. The blonde felt a presence sit down next to her. She turned to see a man with a disgusting sly smirk on his face. _Here we go._

"Hey, pretty lady." The man's breath was thick with alcohol. Or maybe that was hers. She really didn't care at the moment.

"Go away." She said nonchalantly.

"Come on." He slurred. "I just paid you a compliment."

"Don't care." The blonde said more forcefully. "Leave me be."

"Come on lady." Another man said sitting down on her other side. She still couldn't tell if the smell of alcohol was coming from them or herself. But she could tell that they were both drunk. "My friend here is just being friendly."

"I'm sure he is." She said sarcastically. "Now get his ass away from me."

"Hey," the first man said, "don't talk to me like that."

"Yeah, we just want to have some fun." The second man said. That's when the bartender decided to step in.

"I think it is best that you two leave." He said sternly. "You don't want to mess with her. Especially on this day."

"Back off old man." The second man growled. "This doesn't concern you."

"Fine." The bartender said while taking quite a few steps away from the counter. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"So why don't we go somewhere more private and have a little fun." The first man said as he reached out towards her shoulder. The second he made contact the girl's metallic hand wrapped around the man's wrist and firmly twisted it until he fell to the floor crying in pain.

"I told you to leave me alone." The blonde said firmly as she twisted the man's arm even more causing him to squirm. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled the woman away from the crying man.

"Now calm down girl." The other man said as he held on to the blonde as she struggled in his grip. "We're just talking."

The young woman responded by slamming the back of her head into the man's head. She heard him stumble back and cry in pain. The blonde quickly turned around and punched the man in his hand covered face with her prosthetic hand sending him crashing to the ground. She was about to turn back to her drink when she felt a heavy blow to her back and saw splinters and pieces of wood fly past her.

The blonde turned around to see the first man holding what was left of a stool. He just stared back at her in shock, clearly unprepared for how unfazed she was by the attack. Then his stunned looked turned to one of fear as her normally lilac-eyes turned a deep shade of red. The blonde may not have been physically effect by the attack, but she was pissed none the less.

She approached the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him across the bar and sent him crashing into the wall on the other side. She noticed that some of the patron in the bar were looking on in shock at what was going on but most were watching in amusement. The young woman heard the second man getting up and turned to see him throwing a punch at her. She was quick to block it and then grabbed his head and slammed it into the bar counter.

"You bitch!" The first man yelled. He had gotten up and pulled out a knife. "You are going to pay for that!"

He came charging at her with his weapon raised and the blonde prepared to counter the attack. Suddenly something black wrapped around the man's waist and he was pulled back and once again was slammed into the wall. Only then did the girl notice that someone knew had enter the building.

Standing at the entrance to the bar was a young woman with amber eyes, long black hair and cat ears protruding from the top of her head. She wore white pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket that had a symbol of a white wolf in a circle on its left breast pocket. The amber-eyed woman took a moment to survey the room before turning her attention onto the blonde.

"Still causing trouble." The black haired woman shook her head before a small smile crossed her face. "You haven't changed a bit, Yang."

"They started this one, Blake." The blonde countered.

"Oh, I'm sure they did." Blake said with a sly smirk as she walked over causing Yang to give a slight glare. There was a brief moment of silence between before they both embraced each other in a hug. "It's been awhile."

"Over a year." Yang said feeling a bit brighter on a day that was normally dismal to her. "What brings you to Patch? How did you find me here?"

"How about we have a seat," Blake motioned back to the counter, the blonde couldn't help but notice that her friend seemed to be a bit fidgety, "we can catch up over a drink."

"Hey," Yang said to the bartender, "one for my friend and myself."

After he poured them their drinks the two friends spent a moment in silence. Meanwhile some of the regulars had "kindly" tossed the two hasslers out of the bar. Not wanting their union to go on any longer unsaid the blonde finally started a conversation.

"So…," Yang said with some enthusiasm, "how are the kids."

"They're doing alright." Blake said. "You should come and visit more often. I think they miss you."

"Yeah maybe I should." The blonde said as she stirred her drink in her glass before taking a drink. "But I have a lot of missions to go on."

"You mean missions to get away from everything." Blake said quietly as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Blake, please don't." Yang said knowing where the conversation was going to go. The lilac-eyed girl noticed that her friend was getting more restless then she was earlier. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Yang…, I didn't come to Patch for a social call." The Faunas said quietly. Yang looked at her suspiciously. Blake went on after letting out a sigh. "Ozpin sent me."

"What does the old man want?" The blonde said with a bit of a growl in her voice. "He knows that I don't take missions form him anymore."

"He came across something he thought you should see." Blake said as she pulled out her scroll.

"Whatever it is tell him my answer is no." Yang said bitterly.

"Yang, please." There was a pleading sound in Blake's voice that caught the blonde's attention. With a small nod the amber-eyed girl began playing a video.

It appeared to be security footage of a small warehouse. At first nothing was happening. Then the large door opened and an armored truck drove in. A dozen men came flooding out of the back. They were being directed by one man to go through certain containers and the thieves began to grab items with in them and began loading them into the truck. Suddenly the man who was tossing the items into the truck fell to the ground. Through the grainy footage Yang could see a pool of blood forming underneath him.

Panic seemed to erupt from the remaining men as they pulled out guns and began looking around the dark warehouse. Then another man collapsed. Then another. One by one the thieves fell dead and with each one their panic grew. Eventually only the leader was left. He was shouting for whatever was killing his men to show themselves. Then a figure showed up behind them, their back to the camera. They were wearing a red hooded jacket and black pants, and had a sword in hand. When the thief turned around the figure moved quickly and swung sword cutting the man's throat. After the man fell the figure turned around showing their face.

What Yang saw made her stiffen in shock. Even through the poor quality of the video she could make out the person's features. Long black hair with scarlet tips. But the most telling feature. The one that only one person could have. Silver-eyes.

"It-" The blonde stuttered to say. "It can't be. She.. she's."

"Yang, please try and stay calm." Blake pleaded to her. "Ozpin said they haven't been able to find out if it is- if it is her."

Suddenly the class in the bawler's hand shattered.

"She's dead." Her voice trembled. Blake was about to say something but Yang didn't let her finish. The blonde tore away from her chair and ran for the door. Once outside she jumped on her motorcycle and drove to the one place she could think of.

* * *

The elevator ride up to his office was a relatively quiet one. The only sound was coming from the green eyed woman standing next to him as she tapped at her scroll. The silence however masked the silver haired man's inner turmoil. The situation he was in made him uneasy for so many reasons. Mostly what it could mean after six years.

The elevator opened once it reached the top of the tower and Ozpin and Glynda walked into an office with large gears, overlooking Beacon's campus below. The headmaster sat down at his desk and let out sigh. His friend looked at him with concern but remained silent. The silence was broken when her scroll let off a beep. Glynda looked at the information she had received before letting out a disappointing sigh.

"Well?" Ozpin asked, knowing what the information pertained to. "What did they concluded?"

"They cleaned up the image as best as they could but they couldn't get a confirmation on who it was." She stated solemnly. "Do we proceed with the plan?"

"We have no choice." He stated. "Have you worked out a cover story?"

"Yes. Once Blake and Weiss sign off on it they can start the mission." Glynda informed him. There was short pause before she continued. "Is it wise to bring Yang into this. This will be deeply personal for her. And… she hasn't been- willing to work with us since..."

"With me to be more exact." The headmaster stated solemnly. "Did you try to get to Tai?"

"He didn't answer." She stated after a moment a short pause.

"As to be expected." Ozpin stated. "If that is all your dismissed Glynda. Get some rest."

"Yes- Yes sir." Goodwitch said hesitantly before heading to the elevator and taking it down.

Left with his own thoughts Ozpin was left to ponder what to do next. Part of him wanted this to be some case of mistaken identity. That the person in the video wasn't the person who had been lost six years ago. That they didn't for some reason cut themselves off from everyone they knew. That this was someone who just looked like them. But the realist in the elder man told him that it couldn't be anyone else. The only question now was why.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and began shifting through his contacts until he came to the number he was looking for. The brown-eyed man pressed it and hoped the man was in a mood to talk to him.

* * *

The black-haired woman walked through the dark forest. The only source of light coming from the broken moon. Blake could only admire how the celestial body mirrored the current predicament. The amber-eyed woman continued forward until she broke through the tree line and stopped when she saw the blonde haired figure kneeing before two polished marble stones. The Faunus continued forward until the other woman spoke.

"She would turn twenty-six today." Yang said solemnly. "She should have been married by now with kids of her own, or at least seeing someone for me to threaten for being so close."

Blake sat down next to her looking at the two memorial stones. One was labeled _Summer Rose_ with the quote _"_ _Thus kindly I scatter"_ under the name. The other stone was much harder for her to look at. This one had the name of a close friend. _Ruby Rose_ and under her name was _Loving daughter, sister and friend._

"It can't be true Blake." The dark haired girl looked into her friend's lilac-eyes to see tears. "If Ruby is alive after all this time it means she left us. She left our father and me. Just like my mother did. Why? Why would she do that?"

"Yang," Blake said softly, "I can't imagine what you must be going through but I promise to help you through this."

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked. "You said Ozpin sent you. So there is some kind of plan."

"I was sent to ask you to be part of the investigation." The black-haired girl said as she rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"And if I say yes?"

"Then we head to Beacon to get further intel on our mission." Blake informed her. "Then we meet up with Weiss in Atlas. That is where the warehouse is. Then we get to the bottom of this together."

"Alright." Yang said after a moment of silence. "Let's do it."

* * *

The young woman sat in a dark room of an abandoned building with moon light slipping through a nearby window. After a day of running around looking for a place to rest she was tired. She inspecting the weapon in her hands. The long blade still stained red by the blood of her most recent kills. She took a couple of swings with it before she shook her head and tossed it aside. She didn't know why but for some reason the sword just didn't feel right.

Her thoughts returned to the previous night. The men she had killed. She had at the time felt considerable satisfaction when she had attacked the thieves. But a small part of her, something deep inside her told her what she had done was wrong. Like always she buried the feelings. Those men had deserved their fate. Just like all the others. Just like the ones that she would come across next.

The young woman looked at the window she sat next to and saw silver-eyes staring back at her filled with anger. Her hands tightly gripped her pants as she thought about the next encounter. She hoped that she would come across one of the key members. Someone to exact her rage. Someone to exact her revenge.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what is going on? You must be asking. What happened to Ruby? You must be pondering. Well you're going to have to wait and see. As you may have notice this is taking may years after Vol. three. This helps me avoid possibly messing with anything cannon. Further information from the show may get incorporated into the story depending how it will effect it. Hope you enjoy the adventure. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Hurtful Memories

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I did attend for this to be longer. But I figured were I ended it was a good place to stop for this chapter and everything else will be going into the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

 **Edit: 10/25/16** Fixed a number of mistakes.

* * *

 **Hurtful Memories**

 _Six Years Ago_

"What do you mean you are not coming along!" The red-cloaked girl screamed while fling arms around.

"Jeez Ruby," Yang winced as her ears ranged, "yell my ears of why don't you."

"But we always go missions together." Ruby cried.

The older sister had only arrived just arrived to her sibling's home to visit and catch up on things. And find out some other things. Only to find out that Ruby had recently received a mission from Ozpin to investigate Grimm activity on the other side of Patch. Yang and her sister always went on missions together since becoming full-fledged huntresses. Ruby pursing her dreams to help people and herself going on adventures and helping people along the way. There had been a time when Weiss and Blake had been with them but they went their separate ways to purse their own dreams.

"Why can't you come on this one?" The younger sister went on.

"Well…" The older sister quickly looked for an excuse. "I promised to help Blake move her things to her new place in Vale."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence.

"I just heard about it myself." Yang added quickly. She didn't like lying to Ruby but it was for the greater good. So the blonde added a bit of truth to her fibbing. "She has been really busy with organizing the White Fang lately that she only recently found time to move."

"Oh." The hooded girl said with a hint of sadness. "I could tell Ozpin that I'm unavailable so I can help you guys out."

"It's alright, Ruby." Yang insisted hoping she sound convincing enough. "We can handle it. Besides it's just an investigation. You can clear out those Grimm in no time."

The blonde wasn't really worried. Ever since the end of the war Grimm activity had died down considerably. Villages outside of the four main hubs of the kingdoms had flourished. The Grimm were still a problem that made Huntsmen necessary but they had been reduced to pockets spread out across Remnant.

"O- Okay." Ruby said still not sounding like you upbeat self.

"You'll be back in a few days right." The blonde asked hoping she was correct.

"Yeah." Her younger sister replied with some confusion. "Why?"

 _She doesn't know?_ Yang thought. _Of course she would forget._

"We can hang out when you get back." The older sister said quickly thinking on the fly. It wasn't really a lie. Just stretching the truth. "Catch up on things. Maybe finally get you date."

"Yang!" Ruby's was showing a deep shade of red at the older sister's comment. The older girl just laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

"So when are you going to be heading out?" Yang asked letting the discussion get back to the matter at hand.

"I was going to head out in a few hours." The hooded woman stated.

"I can help you get ready at the very least." The blonde said with a small smile.

After helping her gather her thinks Yang saw Ruby off before heading home on her motorcycle. Once she there she was quick to pull out her scroll and shifted through her contacts until she came to one of the numbers she needed to call. The blonde called the person hoping they were too busy at the moment.

 _"Hello."_ The voice of a woman said.

"Hey, Weiss." Yang replied back with some enthusiasm, "when are you going to arrive."

 _"I'll be there tomorrow."_ Weiss answered. _"Does she know?"_

"No," Yang rolled her eyes. "In fact she completely forgot about it."

 _"How in the world could she forget her-"_ The heiress began to say before cutting herself off. _"It's Ruby. Of course she would forget."_

"Yeah I know." The blonde agreed. "Any ways, Blake and Sun will be here tomorrow as well. Ruby is away on a mission so we can set up at her place."

 _"Perfect. See you then."_

A few days later the three ladies got together at Ruby's house and got to work. Laying out decorations, many of which were in the shape of a rose, and food. Yang was putting down a batch of cookies while Weiss and Blake were setting up some worded decorations when a knock at the door got their attention.

"I got it." Yang told her friends as she headed for the door. When the blonde opened it she found a tall blonde haired man with a wrapped gift in one hand and a box in another. "Hey dad. Glad you could make it."

"How could I miss my little girl's birthday." Tai stated in an upbeat tone.

"Is that the cake?" The bawler snatched the box out of her father's hands and opened it to find the frost covered delicacy.

"Hey," her father said sternly, "no free samples until the party."

"Who me?" Yang said in mock innocence. "I would never."

Tai just gave her a halfhearted glare before entering the house. Soon after more guest began to arrive for the party. Ren and Nora arrived together with the poor man hold a rather large gift, most likely the orange haired woman's idea. Jaune had arrived soon after with a more modest smaller present. Sun had returned with refreshments along with Neptune. More and more people came to the small home for the surprise party that was being setup for the woman that had become their friend. And the last to arrive was a dusty old crow. Something that Yang wasn't going to let slide.

"You should have been here sooner old man." She said to her dark haired uncle sternly.

"I'm not late am I?" Qrow asked. "I thought the pipsqueak wasn't going arrive for another hour."

"No you're not late, but you should have been here earlier." Yang stated. "And she is twenty now. A little old to be calling her a pipsqueak."

"I wanted to make sure my gift was just right and she will always be a pipsqueak to me." He walked passed her but then Yang felt a hard slap across the back of her head. "And don't call me old."

Yang only grumbled before closing the door. After that they all waited for the birthday girl's return. And they waited. And they waited. The hour of Ruby's expected return came and went and she had yet to arrive. Hours began to pass by and some of the guest had to leave. Others tried to stay as long as they could like Jaune, Ren, Nora and Neptune but even they had to leave eventually. Soon all that was left was Yang, Weiss, Blake, Sun, her father and uncle. They all had fallen asleep in the living room waiting for Ruby.

The next day they began to get worried. They held out hope that perhaps Ruby got caught up in her mission and she was just running late. However, as the day went on their hope began to dwindle and was replaced with dread. They all tried to call her but received no answer. The next day they headed for the village Ruby had gone to. The village leader told them that she had wrapped up the Grimm and told him that she was going to do quick search through the forest before heading home. What she saw next, Yang would never forget.

Bark torn trees. Unearthed soil from dust rounds. Fallen trees that had been cleanly cut in a single swipe. The further they went the more destruction they came across. Then they to an area were the damage was far more severe. Earth had even been blasted away by some great force. But what they saw at the epicenter of it all changed them forever. The destroyed remains of Crescent Rose. And a torn bloodied red cloak.

Yang could only vaguely remember what happened next. The anguish cry of her father. The look of defeat on her uncle's face. Her friends' tear covered faces. As for herself. All the blonde could remember was the numbness that had overcame her as she held her sister's cloak. She couldn't feel anything. And then everything had gone black.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Hey, Yang wake up." Blake said as to her as she was shaken awake. The blonde opened her eyes to see people getting up from their seats, gathering their things and heading for the exit of the airship. After she had collected herself Yang and Blake got aboard a ship that would take them to Vale. They took Blake's vehicle to her place, the lateness of the hour made the trip quick as traffic was quite light. Her friend's home was quite modest given the faunus' status. It was a nice two story house residing in the residential area of Vale.

On entering they walked into a small living room. Various pictures adorned the walls. Some of them had been taken during Team RWBY's time at Beacon. Others were of their journeys together, such as when they came back together when they had been separated after the Battle of Beacon. Then others were more personal for Blake. A wedding. Pictures of children's birthdays. And more. There was a young short black-haired girl with rabbit ears and lightly tanned skin sitting in the living room when they entered. The girl had been watching some teen drama on the holoscreen when they entered and she turned her attention to them.

"Mrs. Belladonna." She said getting up. "Welcome home."

"Hello, Silk." Blake greeted the young girl. "Did they behave for you?"

"Yep." Silk said with a smile. "They're sound asleep right now."

"That's good." The cat faunus said. "Come I'll walk you home quick"

"Are you sure that is alright ma'am?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"You live down the street." Blake said. "And my friend can keep an eye on things until I get back."

After they left Yang set her things aside and sat down on the previously occupied couch. She turned off the TV as she was too tired to bother watching anything. As she waited for Blake's return the blonde's thoughts slowly drifted to the revelation that had been laid at her feet. Ruby was alive. But Yang didn't know how to feel about it. She should be happy. But she wasn't. Instead Yang's mind was filled with questions and doubts. Why had her baby sister disappear in the first place? For six years she had been gone and she never sent word to them. What possible reason could Ruby have for leaving them? And then there was the footage that Blake had shown her. The hooded woman had killed those criminals. It didn't match up with her sister. Ruby had always been good at simple knocking out people. It made Yang doubt that this woman was were sister. But no one else could have those silver-eyes. Yang's mind was trying to figure out what was going on when it was interrupted by a small squeak.

The blonde turned to the source of the sound to find a pair of little dark-gray eyes looking back at her. Those eyes her attached to a little girl with messy short black hair and a long black fur covered tail standing at the door. There was a moment of silence between the two before the little girl jumped at the older woman.

"Auntie Yang!" The girl cried as the she jumped over the couch and hugged Yang. "I've missed you so much."

"Hey, little squirt." The blonde returned the girl's hug with a smile feeling a little her mood lighten a little. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." The girl said. "What are you doing here? How long are you staying?"

"Well- I-." Yang struggled to find how to explain the situation to the young child. "I'm here to go on a mission with your mother. To find a… a friend of ours."

"So you aren't staying?" The girl asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Maybe I'll stay around for a little while afterwards." The blonde said hoping to lift the child's spirit. Yang only hoped that would be true. The girl was about to say something when the door opened and Blake walked back in. The mother only took a moment to look before she gave a stern look at her daughter.

"Ruby Belladonna, what are you doing what of bed." Blake said firmly. If the young girl had any fear of reprisal she didn't show it. Instead she jumped off the couch and ran towards her mother.

"Mommy!" Little Ruby cried as she jumped onto the older woman. "Your home. I've missed you."

Yang watched as her friend's stern look melted into a warm smile as she hugged the young girl.

"I wasn't gone that long." Blake stated softly. "Only most of the day."

"But that was forever ago." The child said. The mother just ruffled the little girl's hair before picking her up.

"Come on off to bed with you." Blake stated.

"But Auntie Yang is here." The girl said as she was being carried towards the doorway. "I want to talk to her."

"You can talk to her tomorrow." As Blake and little Ruby disappeared around the corner. Yang could help but feel happy for her friend's motherhood. The blonde remembered the day of the little girl's birth fondly. She remembered her friends asking her to be the child's godmother and how they had asked to let them name her after Yang's sister. Yang felt honored to by her friends' request. Then the front door opened once again drawing her attention. In walked a blond haired man with a long blond fur covered tail. He looked tired and beat. The blond but down a red compressed object and a badge on a table at the side. Once he looked up he appeared to have finally notice her,

"Yang." He stated with a little hint of surprise.

"Sun." She greeted. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Sun said before hesitantly continuing. "So… I take it that Blake- told you what is going on."

"Yeah." Yang said quietly. "She did."

"Where is she?" He asked after looking around.

"Little- Ruby woke up and Blake took her back to bed." For some reason saying her name brought a bit of pain to her chest. If Sun had caught her moment of hesitation, he did say anything about it.

"Well come along." Sun gestured for her to follow. "I'll show you to the guest bed room. You look beat."

 _You're one to talk._ She thought but kept the statement to herself. Yang grabbed her things a followed him through the house and up some stairs. Along the way the passed by an open door and the lilac-eyed woman took a moment to beak in. She smiled as she saw Blake tucking a now sleeping little girl in bed. The black haired woman gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before turning to another bed in the room. Yang saw a small head of messy blond hair with pointy little ears sticking out from underneath the sheets. The blonde could only admire how attentive Blake was to her children.

Yang continued to follow Sun down the hallway to a door at the end. He opened the door for her letting the blonde walk in. Sun wished her a good night before closing the door leaving her to her privacy. Yang sat her things down and decided to just collapse in the bed. It had been a long day for her. And her mind was exhausted from so many thoughts that had been massing through her head for the last few hours. Yang just hoped that she could get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. I know this probably was a little bit of a lackluster but it is getting things set up. There is going to be some tension in the next chapter though. As always feedback is appreciated.


	3. Orchestration

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I hit a bit of writers block for one of the scenes and then got a bit distracted. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for it, as well as the lackluster last chapter. I had originally planned to have this first scene at the end of the last chapter but completely forgot about it. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Orchestration**

Hana ran from cover to cover in the dimly lit warehouse. Her gun shaking in her hands. She peaked around the corner of the shelf she was hiding behind looking for her assailant. The woman heard a scream coming from the other side of the building telling her the last of her accomplices had been killed. Hana was all that was left. But she had time. She could escape and get word back to her employer. Hana turned to make a dash for the exit only to find a young woman wearing a red hooded jacket standing in front of her.

Hana let off a scream before rising her weapon and shooting at the woman. The dust round passed through nothing but tin air. She franticly began to look around looking for the hood woman. Hana saw movement at the corner of hey eye and turned to fire but again hit nothing but the wall of the warehouse. Her heart was bounding in her chest and she could feel the sweat forming on her brow. Again she saw something moved and again she turned to see nothing.

Then she felt pain emanating from her leg. Hana looked down to see a bloody spear point sticking through her leg. Once it was pulled out her leg buckled and she fell to the ground. Hana cried in pain as she held on to her leg. She looked over shoulder to see the hooded woman staring at her with cold silver-eyes. Hana tried to run but the most she could do was crawl.

"Please." Hana begged to woman. "Please have mercy."

"Mercy?" The woman said quietly. "What mercy was I shown?"

"I… I wasn't a part of that." Hana defended herself. Her eyes widened as the hooded woman raised her spear into the air. "Please don-!"

Her words were cut off when the spear pierced her chest.

* * *

"But I don't want you to go!" The little girl cried. "You just got back

Yang watched as the young girl clung to Blake begging her mother not to leave. A young blond haired cat Faunas boy was holding onto Blake crying. Sun had made breakfast for the family and guest and while they enjoyed the meal the black haired woman announced that she would be leaving for a mission for a while with Yang. Needless to say the children didn't take it well.

"I know, honey." Blake said in a soothing voice. "But I have to go. Auntie Yang and I have a very important mission. And it is really important to Yang that we do this."

"But whenever you go on missions you are away for so long." Little Ruby cried further which in turn made the little boy cry harder.

"Everything is going to be alright, Shui." The young mother hugged the boy. Yang felt small ping of longing. She remembered what Summer had been like to her and her younger sister. Just as caring and reassuring. There wasn't a day that went by that the blonde hadn't wished that could have lasted longer.

"How about this?" Blake was looking at both of her children. "I call you daddy's scroll every day and talk to you."

"You would do that?" The little monkey girl asked in wonder, her little brother's eyes matching his sister's question.

"Of course I would." Blake said with a smile. The two little ones jumped up and hugged their mother.

"Okay you two." Sun, who had been watching the scene with some amusement in his eyes, came up and rested his hand on little Ruby's head. "Mommy has a mission to get to and you little missy have to get ready for school."

"Okay." The little girl seemed reluctant but she let go of Blake and head for her room.

"And take your bother with you and get him out of his pajamas." He added.

Yang watched as the little girl ran back and grabbed Shui's hand and pulled him along. Before they disappear the little boy gave her a small wave.

"So think you will be able to keep them in line, detective." Blake's voice had a playful hint to it.

"Of course I can." Sun said sounding offended. "You know me."

"That's what I'm talking about." The black haired woman deadpanned.

"Oh, your confidence in me is so reassuring." Sun said in a sarcastic tone as he approached his wife.

"You know I'm just going to wait outside." Yang stated. She could feel something building up and she didn't want to be in the way once it happened. As she waited outside the house the blonde contemplated the upcoming meeting. It wasn't one she was looking forward to. To many memories that kept taking her back to what she had lost. And she really wasn't looking forward to who she would have to talk to. Her thoughts were broken when you friend came out of the house. To break her own solemn mood Yang sent her friend a smirk.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You two have some fun before parting ways?" Yang snickered.

"Yang!" Her friend yell "I have children awake in the house!"

"So under different circumstances I have had to wait longer." The lilac-eyed woman tried not to laugh.

"Ugh, you're impossible." Blake stated with a hint of disgust. The two walked towards the amber-eyed girl's car to leave for the airport to take a shuttle to Beacon. Before getting in Blake looked back at the house. "I hope Sun can handle them."

Yang was about ask how bad it could be when Sun's voice cried out from the house.

"Ruby, when I said 'get your bother out of his pajamas' I meant get him dressed as well!"

* * *

"I'm not looking forward to this." Yang stated solemnly as they got of the airbus. "Do really have go through this meeting. We already know where we have to go."

"Yang," Blake said with a sigh, "how long are you going to hold this grudge? It's not going to do you any good."

"If it wasn't for Ozpin none of this would be happening." The blonde stated adamantly.

"Fine," The Faunus said reluctantly, "but we need him for this mission. Ozpin is getting everything set up for us to make sure this all runs smoothly. So please try and keep the hostility down to a minimum."

"No promises." Yang stated while looking away.

Blake could only give a sigh to her friend's behavior. Yang's family's bitterness towards Ozpin and simmered little over the years and it didn't seem the most recent news wasn't going to be changing that. The Faunus could only hope that the meeting wouldn't erupt into violence. As the two made their way from the landing pad to Beacon's tower they made a slight detour towards some white marble pillars that stood at the center of the campus.

As they approached the stones bits of color that was spread throughout theirs surface could be made out. As they got closer they could start making out the wording that was etched into the marble. Finally, the two stood silently in front of the Beacon Memorial. Blake could feel the memories of the day flooding back to her. The destruction and death that had so quickly fallen over the school and Vale. The peace that had been maintained for so many years had been shattered. So many hunting images came to the young woman, especially the personal ones.

Blake looked to Yang to see her friend's lilac eyes having a thousand-yard stare to them. The Faunas could only imagine what was going through the blonde's mind. Yang had lost so much during the tournament and proceeding events and Blake couldn't help but feel a sight ping of quilt over her own contribution to the trauma her friend went through.

The amber-eyed woman returned her gaze to the memorial as she looked over the names. Each one in the color of their namesake. Blake took in each carefully and meticulously carved in name until her eyes locked on to one in particular. This name was in red and belonged to a close friend. _Pyrrha Nikos._ Blake remember how the news of her friend's death had hit her hard. And had just added to the reasons she had left that day. It had taken time but she was eventually able to move on in memory of Pyrrha.

Blake's look over the memorial until another name caught her attention. The name was in a copper color. _Penny Polendina._ A small smile crossed the Faunus' face as she remembered the controversy that had surrounded adding the strange girl's name to the memorial. After Beacon had been taken back from the grimm the decision to make a memorial for those who had been lost had been made. The committee responsible gather names of those who had been lost together hadn't even considered adding Penny to the list. Blake recalled how upset Ruby had been upon hearing of this. Her leader had gone to the committee and demanding that her friend be included in the memorial. Being a hero, Ruby's voice had a lot of sway and they had no choice but to do as she asked. Despite some of the dissenting voices that opposed it.

Blake's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned to see a lightly blonde haired woman coming towards them. The woman bowed her head to the memorial before she turned her attention to the two huntresses.

"Blake, Yang." She greeted them. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to, Glynda." Blake said with a smile. Yang gave a small nod.

"I hope you two have been doing well." Glynda stated.

"As well as I can with what is going on." Yang stated in a tone that made Blake cringe a little.

"Well if you would follow me we can get the meeting for your mission underway." The professor said as she turned around and began to walk towards Beacon's Tower. Blake and Yang quickly followed.

* * *

Ozpin patiently waited for his guest to arrive in his office. It had been easy to spot the two woman in the near empty courtyard from atop of Beacon's tower. The covertness of the meeting being made all the easier by having it take place before the school year. The professor had smiled when he saw them walked towards the memorial before Glynda met up with them. Knowing the memory of those who had been lost that day would live on in their friends. Those same losses weighed heavily on his heart as they always did. Was asking himself what he could have done to prevent it. Before he could ponder further the elevator signaled the arrival of his guest. Ozpin walked over to greet the young woman as they walked into his office.

"Blake," Ozpin greeted the Faunus with a handshake. "It's good to see you again."

He then turned to the blonde haired woman. Yang's stance was stiff. Her lilac-eyes were holding a fire that the young woman was holding back. Ozpin knew he would have to be careful with what he would say to her during the meeting.

"Yang." He said calmly.

"Ozpin." Her voice had a layer of bitterness to it. The professor could only let out a mental sigh at Yang's silent anger towards him.

"Please have a seat." Ozpin directed the young women as he moved to sit at his desk with Glynda standing beside him. "You both know what this meeting is for."

"Why do we even need this meeting?" Yang asked in an irritated tone. "We know where she is so let's go get her."

"This must be handled with care." He stated as sincerely as he could.

"Like you know anything about handling with care." The blonde said aggressively.

"Yang." Blake called to her friend calmly. The bawler seemed to go back to restraining her anger allowing Ozpin to continue.

"Ruby was regarded as a hero to Remnant." Ozpin stated as gently as he could to not rise Yang's ire. When she didn't say anything he continued. "If people found out that not only is she is alive but what she is doing it could cause unrest towards huntsmen. If they saw a huntress so renowned committing such acts what would other huntsmen be capable of."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Yang asked. "Move through the shadows. That didn't exactly pan out for you and your little group before."

"No it hasn't." The elder man acknowledged with a sigh. "But at times it is necessary."

"As for the plan," Glynda stepped into the conversation, "you will be meeting up with Weiss under the guise of your annual meeting for Faunus labor rights between her and Blake. We will leak the meet up ahead of time to draw in the media. Yang, your presence will be you rekindling your public relation with your former teammates."

"Why the show?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

"People of your status don't get around without making some waves." The elder woman stated.

"Ruby hasn't been seen for six years." Ozpin pointed out. "If you two show up in Atlas and meet up with Weiss for some unknown reason it might spook into going back into hiding, thinking you are there for her."

"And that is the last thing we want?" Glynda continued. "The meeting between Blake and Weiss will be a distraction. Ironwood will be providing assistance in your investigation."

"There is more." Ozpin stated. "There was another warehouse was broken into."

"Was there security footage?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Glynda stated solemnly. "And like the last it was not enough to confirm if it was Ruby or not. But the silver-eyes tell us enough. We… We try to get into contact with your father, Yang. But he… didn't answer any of our calls."

The younger blonde seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I think it is best not to tell him." Yang said somberly. "Yet at least. I don't want to get his hopes up only to be devastated later."

After discussing how the cover story would go the two young woman left leaving the two professors alone.

"Ozpin, are you sure it is wise to be sending them on this mission?" Glynda asked hesitantly. "This may be too personal for them."

"Whatever is going on with Ruby they will be the best to figure it out." Ozpin stated. "And I couldn't in good conscious keep this from them."

"I'll get a hold of Weiss and tell them they are on their way." She stated after a brief moment of silence. After the blonde took her leave Ozpin contemplated on his decisions. He could only hope he was making the right ones this time.

* * *

"Yes." The white haired woman said into her scroll as she sat on her bed. "When will they arrive? Tomorrow. Yes, I'll be ready. Of course. Thank you, Glynda. Bye."

Weiss put her scroll down on her bedside stand with a tired sigh. She had taken a couple of days off from her work to get some rest. The recent news of her closest friend, whom the white haired woman thought was dead, was alive had hit her hard. Her thoughts had been chaotic, making it difficult to get anything done. Weiss had hoped that time away would give her mind some rest. But it only gave her more time to think about Ruby possibly being alive even more. It was making it difficult for her to rest. Luckily the previous night had provided her a pleasant distraction.

She ran her hand through her bed ridden hair and took in a deep breath of the cool Atlas air slipping in through her open window. Weiss would love just to lay back down for just a few more minutes to enjoy the warmth from her bed but she had work to do. The pale skinned woman stood up pulling her bed sheets with her as she kept them close to her body. The movement caused a groan of protest behind her. The blue-eyed woman turned to see the blue-haired man still sound asleep in her bed. The sight caused her to smile.

Weiss picked her scroll back up and sent out a quick message before putting it back down and heading for her bathroom. After a hot shower she got dressed into her formal attire consisting of medium white skirt, shirt, jacket and a large sapphire broach around her neck. When she returned to her room the man was still sound asleep. Weiss walked around the bed to sit down on his side.

"Time to wake up." She said as she gently shook him. His only response was to groan out something that sound like 'five more minutes.' Irritated by the response Weiss raised her hand to his face and flicked him between the eyes. The response was immediate. The blue haired man jerked up with a yelp. "Ah, your wake."

"Weiss, what's going on?" Neptune groaned. He then looked her up and down a small frown crossed his face. "I thought you were taking the day off."

"I was." She said somberly. "But Glynda called and told me that Blake and Yang will be here tomorrow. I have to get things ready."

"Oh, I see." He said in understanding. Weiss had told him what was going on. She wasn't supposed to but she did anyways. She trusted Neptune.

"You better get dress and head out." Weiss told him. "I'm about to draw a lot of attention and we don't want our relation being part of that."

"Yeah." Neptune sounded a little disappointed. She knew he didn't like their arrangement and she openly agreed with him but it was necessary for the time being.

"I better get going." The white haired girl said as she got up from the bed but was immediately pulled back down. "Neptune, what are you…"

Her protest was cut short with a passionate kiss. She leaned into it for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You can stay for a bit can't you." Neptune said as he kissed her neck.

"Neptune, I've got to go." Weiss tried to be stern but she couldn't stop the smiling and letting out a few giggles.

Thirty minutes later the heiress was walking out of her apartment to a waiting limo with her personal assistant, an auburn haired deer Faunus, standing at its side.

"Miss Schnee." The auburn haired woman greeted her.

"Sandy," The white haired girl let out a defeated sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Weiss."

"Sor- Sorry Miss- I mean Weiss." The woman stuttered.

"It's alright." Weiss reassured her. "But you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Weiss."

The white haired girl could only shake her head in defeat. The two entered the limo and began heading for the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters.

"Have you made all the necessary arrangements?" Weiss asked Sandy as she fiddled with a ring on her left ring finger.

"I have so far outlined everything that needs immediate attention."

"That will have to do for now."

Sandy's scroll let off a beep drawing both woman's attention. Her assistant look through the incoming information.

"It's the Atlas News Network." She stated. "They wish to talk to you."

"Time to get this show on the road." Weiss said dryly. She wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

 **A/N:** Weiss finally makes her depute. Things are starting to get rolling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Reunion

**A/N:** Hey everyone sorry this took so long. I wanted to get this out before the start of Vol. 4 but kept on getting writers block for some of the scenes. But I finally got it done so here you go. Enjoy.

 **Edit 2/10/17:** Finally got around to editing the scene with Weiss's father and have added a small detail.

* * *

Reunion

She laid silently on her bed. It was comfortable enough. One of the very few luxuries she had in this godforsaken place. She lost track of how long she had been there. Not that she had anything to help her in that regard. Her "room" had no windows or even a clock to tell her the time of day. But it felt like an eternity. The quit humming of the aura dampeners her only constant companion. With nothing to do the young woman just laid there feeling empty.

The sound of the lock to her door clicking drew her attention and in walked two men. One was tall, well built, with red hair. The other was a bit short, slim, with black hair. He was holding a circular device.

"Alright Subject Zero, get up." The red haired one ordered. The young woman only responded by glaring at him. "Still defiant after all this time. When are you going to learn?"

The two men approached Zero, getting ready to restrain her as they always did. When they began to reach for the young woman she pounced. First she struck out with her fist hitting the larger man in the groin. The red head yelped in pain as he doubled over. Before his partner could respond Zero quickly brought her leg around and slammed it into the man's nose. The black-haired man collapsed to the ground with a groan. Zero quickly jumped from the bed and ran for the door. If she could make it out the room she was home free. Before she could however she felt a hard impact to her back causing her to fall and something heavy to land on her. The young woman tried to get up but she was pressed down harder to the ground.

"Hurry up and get the damn thing on her." She heard the red-haired man say above her. Zero struggled harder to escape, desperate to make it out. But someone grabbed the back of her head lifting it off the ground and slipped a metal collar around her neck. After it clicked she knew that it was now futile to try and run.

The two picked her off the ground and began dragging her out of the room and down the hallway. The short one having to hold his hand up to his face has blood tripped down from his nose. As they continued to pull Zero down the hallway she felt the dread building up in her chest knowing what was going to happen. The young woman pushed the feeling down and prepare her mind.

After being dragged down the corridor they came up to a door marked experiment room. Zero had been in it many times. And it was different every time. This time an operating table with restraints was setup in the middle. There were half-a-dozen people dressed in blue garments, hairnets and operating mask. One woman with brown eyes looked at her, then at the two men holding her.

"Again?" She asked. Neither man answered her. "Strap her down."

Zero tried to resist as they dragged her towards the operating table but it was futile as they pushed the young woman down and tightened the restraints around her limbs, waist and head. The two men stepped aside as the others pulled up a box shaped device.

"We're recording, doctor." One of blue dress people said.

"Let us begin." The brown-eyed woman said. "This Doctor Bruin with her team conducting trigger test one thousand and fifty. We will be administrating electro-convulsions onto Subject Zero."

While the brown-eyed woman talked one of the others shoved a gag into Zero's mouth. Bruin was handed two cylinders with a wire coming out of each connecting them to the box. She brought them down to the side of Zero's head.

"Clear." The doctor said. Then overwhelming pain passed through Zero's body.

* * *

The young woman sat up quickly from her slumber. Panting and sweating. She quickly pattered herself down feeling for the restraints that tied her down. To her relieve there was none. The young woman ran her hand through her messy hair trying to wipe away the memory. Or nightmare. It was getting harder for her to distinguish between the two.

She grabbed the red jacket that she had been using as a blanket from her lap and stood up. Her back stiff from the cold hard floor of the abandoned building that she had made her temporary home. The young woman headed outside, putting on her jacket and pulling up the hood to avoid drawing attention. She didn't like the strange looks she got before she got the jacket.

As she walked amongst the people the young woman couldn't help but notice the excitement in the air. People her talking about someone arriving in the city today at the airport. Someone of great fame. Perhaps she would could there and see who this person was.

* * *

"Relax, Sandy. They're not going to bite you." Weiss tried to calm her assistant. The young Faunus was twiddling her fingers on her scroll and one of her legs was bouncing. The two of them were waiting on a landing pad for Weiss's friends to arrive. Not too far from them were reporters and civilians waiting on the arrivals as well. It was essential that this appear to be a public meeting.

"I just feel out of place, ma'- Weiss." Sandy said quietly. "For someone like me to be amongst people of such high regard is nerve-wracking."

"Everything will be fine." The heiress said while resting her hand on the young Faunus' shoulder. Shortly after a Schnee Dust Company private airship came into view. The crowd behind her was buzzing with anticipation as the craft landed. When the door opened and the first person walked out the crowd began screaming with excitement.

Standing there was Blake in her long white coat waving to the crowd. But it was the next person that got the most interesting reaction. As Yang stepped out in her long tan coat the people went silent for a moment. Then the crowd exploded, crying for her attention, the cameras were flashing constantly. Weiss guess that not having many public appearances would do that. Yang offered a small wave before follow Blake over to the heiress.

"Weiss," Blake walked up to her and hugged her, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to." Weiss said returning the hug. "How are Sun and the kids?"

"They're doing fine."

"Yang." Weiss turned her attention to her blonde-haired friend. "It's been too long."

"Yeah it has." Yang said as she hugged the white-haired woman. After pulling away the lilac woman took a gander at the people who had assembled to see them. "Did you really have to gather so many people?"

"It's all a part of the cover." The heiress assured her friend. "Just smile and wave. Oh, and mingle for a bit."

Yang groaned but followed Weiss and Blake over to the crowd. Shaking hands, signing photographs and answering some questions before they made their exit in a limo.

No one paid any heed to the red figure walking away from the scene.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked the auburn-haired woman sitting across from her in the limo. The Faunus nearly jumped from her seat causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"M- Me?" The Faunus asked. "I- I'm Sa- Sandy. It- It's an honor to me- meet you Miss Xiao Long."

"Yang." The blonde corrected the woman.

"Wh- What?" Sandy stuttered.

"Just call me Yang. No need for formality."

"Same with me." Blake added in holding out her hand.

"I- I couldn't do that." The auburn-haired woman insisted while she fidgeted.

"It's alright, Sandy." Weiss rested her hand on the woman's shoulder. The auburn-haired woman shook her fellow Faunus' hand; Yang couldn't help but see her fidgeting even more. "This is my assistant. She will be helping in our investigation."

After the heiress insisted that they wait until they made it to her office to continue their discussion on their investigation the conversation switched to them catching up with one another until they arrived at the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters. The building was a large towering skyscraper with the company's name and symbol at the top. To Yang's dismay, reporters were waiting for them at the entrance. After indulging in Weiss's request to "mingle" with the journalists they headed inside. They drew some attention from some of the employees but were left alone. After a quick elevator ride to the upper floors they walked down a hallway until the Weiss stopped at a particular door. In front of the door was a desk with all the necessities and personal affects one would expect a secretary would have. The nameplate beside the door said: _Weiss Schnee, Head of Personnel Resources._

Being her first time their Yang took a moment to look at the office. It was fairly large. There was the desk off to the side close to the large window. Across from it along the same window was a conference room with a large desk and chairs surrounding it. In the middle of the room was a small table with a holographic screen and couple of couches by it. And off to the side, to Yang's relieve, a minibar. The blonde went straight to it and started looking through the drinks available.

"Sure Yang, help yourself." Weiss's said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey, I'm thirsty." Yang insisted while picking up an elegant bottle. "You got any scotch?"

"First, I prefer bourbon." The heiress stated. "And second, seriously Yang, we have things to discuss."

The blonde looked back at her friends to see them both giving you some scrutinizing looks. Sandy seem to be avoiding her gaze. Yang let sigh before putting the bottle back down and walking back over to them. Weiss took a seat on one of the couches by the small table and Yang and Blake joined her with Sandy standing off to the side. The deer Faunus began to tap away at her scroll before Weiss spoke up.

"So," the white-haired girl said solemnly, "how are we going to go about this."

"What do we know so far?" Blake asked.

"Well a couple groups of people broke into some warehouses and-" Yang hesitated for a moment before continuing, " _someone_ with silver-eyes attacked and killed them."

It was quiet for a moment in the office. The blonde knew that they were all thinking the same thing but didn't want to say it. This was done by Ruby. But why?

"It's not much to go on." Blake pointed out. "How are we going to get any leads from such limited information."

"Um," Sandy spoke up drawing the attention of the group. Her nerves twitching was beginning to amuse Yang. "General Ironwood has taken over the jurisdiction of the case and is sharing the evidence with our investigation."

"How did he get control so quickly?" Yang asked suspiciously. "Wouldn't that draw attention?"

"These aren't isolated incidents." Weiss stated. "These two latest were just the ones that were thwart."

"What about the others?" Blake asked. "What was taken?"

"Various kinds of equipment." Sandy said as she looked through her scroll. "But it has mostly been medical in nature."

"What is the significance of that?" The black-haired woman said puzzling.

"I don't know but they are being very precise in what they are doing." Weiss stated. "They didn't leave much behind in the previous thefts before… before they started to get attacked."

"This still isn't much to go on." Yang pointed out, annoyed by the lack of evidence that could point them in some kind of direction. "How are we going to get a lead off of any of this?"

"Ironwood would give us access to the evidence gathered thus far." Weiss said before turning to assistant. "Sandy, would you set up a meeting with the General."

"Yes, ma… Weiss." She stuttered before heading for the door. "I'll get on it right away."

"That girl is strange." Yang finally said. "It almost seems like she is going to have a heart attack or something."

"Sandy just gets nervous easily." Weiss stated. "She has a lot of potential. Just needs the right push."

"Anyways," Blake spoke getting the conversation back on topic, "how are we going to investigate this? Yang and I can make up an excuse for staying in Atlas but you have a job here to do?"

"I don't know." The heiress said while rubbing her temples. "I just used some time off to go on a huntsmen mission with Neptune. I'll need to be very subtle about it or make up some excuse to be seen outside of work so often."

 _"Miss Schnee,"_ Sandy's voice came over an intercom, _"Mr. Schnee is here to see you. He says it is important."_

Yang watch as Weiss's hand quickly pulled an accessory off of her left ring finger and hiding it away before pressing a button on the holoscreen.

"Tell him I'm ready for him."

Within seconds the door opened and Jacques Schnee walked into the office and he had a scold etched into his face.

"Weiss." He said in a stern voice.

"Father." Weiss said respectfully but Yang could see anything but respect based on her body language. The heiress was standing up straight but tense. Her hands folded in front of her but clenched. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Why wasn't I informed of this meeting?" Jacques asked seemingly wanting to get to the chase. "You usually let me know when you are meeting up with the White Fang leader."

Yang caught the quick glare that the man had sent towards Blake causing her to clench her fist.

"This isn't so much a meeting as it is a reunion." The young Schnee defended.

"And the media display?" The man questioned with a hint of suspicion.

"People like us don't get around without drawing." Yang decided to put into the conversation. This earned her a glare from Weiss's father. She was more than happy to return the gesture.

"The next time they come here for personal reasons they can fly commercial." He stated, returning his attention to his daughter. "There is no reason for you to requisition company assists."

"Yes, father." Weiss said bowing her head. Yang bit back the criticism that she had no doubt that the older Schnee had "requisitioned" company assists for his own personal reasons.

Just as the man was beginning to leave the blonde caught the sneering look sent towards Blake and it took every ounce of the bawler will to keep her from getting up and punching the white-haired man in the face with her metal fist. It was quiet for a moment after the door closed behind him.

"Yeah," Weiss broke the silence, "definitely going to have to be subtle."

"Is he always an ass?" Yang asked.

"He doesn't particularly like the deals between Weiss an me." Blake stated.

"My father only tolerates it because it has given the company good PR."

"So," the blonde said after a moment of silence, "what was with pulling off your ring before he entered?"

"Oh, um." Weiss stuttered to say as she pulled out a diamond ring with a slight blush to her cheeks. "My father wouldn't approve."

* * *

 _"Are top story today is the arrival of some special guest to Atlas this morning."_ The reporter said on the holographic projected screen. _"The news of Blake Belladonna visit drew in crowds to the airport to day to see the war hero and leader of the White Fang. However, the biggest surprise was that she didn't come alone."_

 _"With her was fellow war hero Yang Xiao Long. Miss Xiao Long hasn't been seen in public very often in the last six years following the death of her sister, the legendary Ruby Rose."_

 _"Their arrival corresponds with the annual meeting between Miss Belladonna and Weiss Schnee who heads personal resources of the Schnee Dust Company. The meetings between the White Fang leader and heiress have increased equal workers' rights among faunus. They have also soothed relations between humans and-"_

The transmission was cut off with a cry of anger and a large foot smashing the projector to the ground.

"Traitorous bitch!" The large dark skin man yelled causing his fellow faunus to jump around him. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

They were quick to follow his orders. Checking and arranging their supplies in their small warehouse. Or what supplies they had. Inadequate weapons, limited amounts of dust and a small amount of medical supplies was all they had to work with. The large man looked up at the banner showing the red head of a beowolf with a claw mark going through it and lamented on what they had been reduced to.

The dark-skinned man returned his thoughts to the news broadcast. Blake Belladonna was in the city and it filled him with anger. He knew the real reason why she was here and he would love nothing more than to reveal her deception to the people and damage her credibility. But his word meant nothing to the public. And he would be brushed off.

"So, this is what is left of the Red Fang." A woman's voice pierced his ears. He and the others quickly grabbed their weapons pointing them in the direction of the voice. Stand there was a light red haired woman with a fox tail. "I must say I was expecting more."

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded raising his weapon.

"My name is Liska." The fox faunus said while bowing her head. "I've come here to make an offer from my employer in return for a favor."

At first what the woman said confused him. But then he remembered what had happened last time they made a deal with an outsider. He gritted his teeth and raised his weapon higher.

"Why should we hear you out?" He growled. "The last time we made a 'deal' it didn't turn out well for us."

"Yes, I was made privy to that." Liska stated. "This is why we are willing to fulfill our end of the bargain first."

"That doesn't give me reason to hear you out." The large man point. "Better come up with one quickly before I chop you up into little pieces."

He felt some satisfaction when the woman flinched at his threat.

"Well, we believe that a certain someone who just arrived in the city could be involved in this affair."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. For anyone wondering _Personal Resources_ is the same thing as _Human Resources_ , I just obviously couldn't go with human so I needed a different word. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Setting Up

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Had writers block then got distracted with a game. Also had trouble writing this chapter as I only had the last line planned. So hopefully this doesn't look to sloppy. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

 **Setting Up**

Ironwood stood alone in the empty lot. Surrounded by buildings with only one entry point for a vehicle to enter. The veteran let out a heavy sigh. Ever since he came across the video footage of the person with silver-eyes the General felt uneasy. Ruby had been considered a hero and a legend to the people. The news of her death had caused all of Remnant to mourn. Now the revelation that she was a alive after all these years would only bring animosity from the people. James hoped that this investigation would bring about a resolution that would give favorable results.

The General was pulled from his thoughts when a car entered the lot. It was a simple white four door vehicle. Its purpose was to not stand but not to be obvious about it. To blend in so the occupants could travel without hassle. Once the car came to a stop four young women exited. Three of whom the man was very familiar with. He smiled as they approached him.

"Miss Schnee, Xiao Long, Mrs. Belladonna and you must be Miss. Schnee's assistant." James greeted them with a small nod.

"Ironwood." Yang was the first to speak rising her prosthetic hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to." He said with a smile. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

Ironwood turned and motioned them to follow him as he walked towards a door. They entered a long hallway of a secluded building. The General had it set aside for this investigation. Very few people were aware of its current purpose.

"I've had all the evidence involving… the suspect moved here to help you three figure out what is going on." James informed the three huntresses. "I also have a small team of specialist on call waiting to respond to any need you should need. It may take you some time to comb through all the material that has building up over the last six months."

"Wait, six months?" Weiss asked, confusion evident in her voice. "I thought there had only been two thwarted thefts."

"I wanted to tell you in person as I'm not entirely sure if there is a connection." He stated. "These last two are the only cases which someone was caught on camera."

The group continued to walk until they entered a large room. Off to one side were a few long tables with various weapons that had been collected from the crime scenes over the months. On another table were boxes filled with reports and pictures. Ironwood had also had computers and lab equipment brought in for the huntresses to use as they investigated what was happening.

"Everything has been set up for you." The General motioned to the items before pointing to a door of to the side. "Quarters have been set aside including a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom."

"Thank you, General Ironwood." Blake said. "We appreciate the help you are offering us."

"Anything to help." James said with a smile. "I have other matters I must attend to. I wish you all luck."

He left them to their work feeling a little more at ease. The hope for a favorable outcome seemed more likely. Because if something good didn't come from all of this there would be hell to pay.

* * *

The doctor sat at her desk rubbing her temple as she looked over the reports. The last year had seen a dip in their operations. It was causing Bruin untold stress. Years of planning. Years of work. All of it seemed to be in jeopardy of meaning nothing. Ever since Subject Zero's escape it was just one problem after another.

They had been so close to recovering the secret. So close to securing the safety of the world. She knew they were. But it was snatched away from them in an instant. There last test had backfired and it had cost them. And now Subject Zero was on a rampage disrupting everything they were working towards. Doctor Bruin's hoped that the plans she was setting into motion would fix everything. The brown-haired woman's thoughts were disrupted when a red-tailed fox Faunus walked into her office.

"Liska, my love." She greeted the woman warmly. "How did things go with you meeting with the Red Fang."

"It was shaky at first," the red-haired woman stated before sitting down across from the doctor, "but once I explained what we would offer them in return for their assistance they became more agreeable. We will have to fulfil our end of the bargain before they will help us."

"The question is," Bruin stated, "will they honor theirs."

"It is difficult to say." Liska said with a sigh. "They can be unpredictable these days. The arrival of Belladonna to Atlas has caused quite the stir within their ranks."

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage." The doctor pondered.

"They did give us some information as an act of good faith." Her love said as the Faunus handed over her scroll.

The brown-haired woman took the device and looked over the information on it. She was surprised by what she saw. Not so much the contents but the amount of it. The Red Fang had been gathering intel from a very reliable source for quite some time. How the terrorist organization was able to do this without anyone being the wiser was impressive.

"It appears that the Red Fang are more organized then we thought." Bruin pointed out.

"Do you think this will be detrimental to our plans." Liska asked regarding the information.

"It could possibly be." The doctor said after thinking for a moment. "But we could use this to our benefit."

"What's our next move?" The Faunus asked.

"Give the Red Fang whatever they need." She said while handing back her love's scroll. "Send me this information and I will make further plans from there."

"I will see to it." The red-haired woman said taking back her scroll and moving to leave.

"Stay safe, Liska." Bruin wished her companion.

"You need not worry, love." The Faunus said with a smile. "I can look after myself."

The doctor leaned back into her chair after the other woman left. She had thought that reaching out to the Red Fang was a desperate act. Her group had been losing man power and all their work was going to waste. Asking for a group that she assumed was on the verge of ceasing to be for help just felt like she was grasping for straws. But now it seemed like it was the right move to make. Bruin's only worry now was if they would continue to help after her organization helped them.

* * *

The heiress looked over the files that she and been combing through for the past five hours. Weiss and the others had gotten to work the moment Ironwood left. Hoping to get to the bottom of this case. They had already gone through the gruesome photos. The fingerprints on the various weapons didn't match any known records. Having never committed a crime, Ruby's won't be. Now the she, her friends and assistant were trying to find a common thread beyond the items that were being attempted to be stolen from the crime scenes.

All of this was causing Weiss stress. The white-haired woman was hoping that this vigilante wasn't Ruby. This wasn't like her best friend at all. Why would she disappear for six years only to return as a killer vigilante? Ruby was never one to follow rules but she would never go this far. And yet a small part of Weiss was hopeful. Hopeful that her friend was indeed alive.

The blue-eyed girl looked to her side to see her blonde-haired friend staring intensely at the paper in her hands. Weiss couldn't even imagine what Yang was feeling. She had taken the news of her sister's death so hard that she had all but closed herself off from the world. The news that Ruby might be alive had appeared to bring about the same mixed feel Weiss had to Yang. Weiss didn't know what she would do if the same thing happened to Winter. The heiress just hoped that everything would work out in the end.

"Damnit!" Yang slammed her metal hand onto the table so hard that it shook causing Weiss to jump. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Calm down, Yang" Blake sighed. "We only just got started."

"It's all the same." Yang pointed out. "There is nothing about these cases that we don't already know."

"There is got to be something that we can use." Weiss said. "Something that can lead us to the thieves and by extension Ru- the person that is attacking them"

Her slip up didn't go unnoticed by the others. There was a moment of silence. Before she could continue Blake spoke up.

"Maybe we should take a break." As if waiting for the right moment the cat Faunus' scroll began to leave. After looking at the contact information Blake sat up from her chair. "I should take this."

She walked away for some privacy leaving Weiss with her assistant and Yang. The white-haired girl turned to look and her blonde friend to see that she was resting her head in her prosthetic hand. The blue-eyed woman could tell that the stress was mounting on Yang. Weiss reached out and rested her hand on her friend's left hand. The lilac-eyed woman looked up and stared at for a moment before giving a small smile and nod.

"Um, Miss Sch- I mean Weiss." Sandy spoke up breaking the moment between the friends.

"What is it, Sandy." She asked.

"I was thinking there may be way to figure out who these thieves are." Her assistant stated.

"Go on." Yang motioned.

"Well we know what they are after." The deer Faunus reminded them. "We could setup a sting operation."

"That could actually work." Yang said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Weiss began to ponder. "With my position, we could gather medical equipment to make a very enticing target for them. Well done, Sandy."

"Tha- Thank you, ma'am." The auburn-haired woman stuttered.

"What do you think, Blake?" Yang asked. "Blake?"

The blue-eyed woman turned her attention to her cat Faunus friend. Blake had finished her call and was no leaning on a table for support with her back to them. Weiss was about to get up and go to her before the black-haired woman let out a heavy sigh and turned around and walked back to them.

"Is everything okay." Weiss was hesitant to asked.

"Adam." Blake said after a moment of silence cause them all to tense up. "His execution is in a few days."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will hopefully not take so long as I have a fairly good idea how I want it to go.


	6. Execution

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Rather happy with this one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Execution**

Eis Festung Prison. A place where the Kingdoms sent their worst criminals. Its location in the northern reaches of Solitas made it ideal place to keep the prisoners isolated from the general populous. The subarctic climate making any attempts at escape suicidal. The cold weather also kept any remaining Grimm in Remnant away from a place filled with negativity. The frigid conditions didn't keep the media away though.

The second she stepped out of the transport that Ironwood had given her, Blake was surrounded by reporters asking her questions while cameras lit up the polar night air. The prison guards were rather quick to usher her though the crowd and into the prison. After a short walk the faunus found herself in the warden's office. There was a rather largely built, dark haired man sitting behind a desk looking through papers. Blake could tell that he took his position very seriously. He kept a stern look on his face. There were scars all along his arms and face. She could only imagine if he received them from his work in the prison.

"Mrs. Belladonna." The warden greeted her putting down the papers and giving her his attention. "I trust you trip here went smoothly."

"A bit bumpy but it was fine." Blake stated remembering the conditions of the roads. "Thank you letting me be here Warden Schwarz."

"Under normal conditions a visit such as yours wouldn't be allowed." He pointed out. "However, given your status and… your past relation with the convicted, the judge granted your request to be present for the execution."

"I'd like to see him before it happens." She asked. It had been years since Blake had last laid eyes on her former mentor. The amber eyed woman felt obligated to visit him personally. To see if anything was left of the man she once knew.

Schwarz seemed to hesitate for a moment before he answered her.

"Very well." The man stated. "But first you must sign some papers and you may not carry you weapon for the duration of you visit. If you'd be kind, please give it to the guard so he can take it to lockup."

"As you wish." Blake said as she gave Gambol Shroud to the guard. Schwarz then handed over a clipboard holding documents for her to sign. She was quick to given them her signature as she wanted to bring this all to an end.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay." Weiss asked her partner sitting in the drive seat of their vehicle.

"Blake will be fine." Yang said as she looked at the warehouse through a pair of binoculars. "She's strong enough for this."

The two huntresses were sitting in a nondescript car underneath some tress on top of a hill overlooking the warehouse they had chosen for their sting. The cover of night masking their presence. With the help of Sandy, they were able to move some valuable medical equipment under the Schnee Dust Company's name. Weiss tried to remain focus on their mission but her thoughts drifted back to her faunus friend.

The heiress had been concerned with how seeing Taurus's execution would affect Blake. Both she and Yang had offered to accompany her to Eis Festung but their friend had assured them that she would be fine and that they should remain focused on the search for Ruby. Weiss had decided to respect Blake's decision but she was still concerned.

"I just think some emotional support would do her some good." She stated.

"Don't worry, Weiss." Yang said calmly. "She'll pull through this."

The blonde put the binoculars down onto the dashboard and leaned back in her seat as they continued their wait. They had been parked across from the warehouse since sundown. Which had been hours ago, Weiss had been growing increasingly antsy with every passing minute for the last hour. She twiddled her fingers every now and then to relieve her boredom but it wasn't working.

"Are stakeouts normally like this?" The white-haired woman asked her friend. Neptune had often told her about his own investigations and he always made it sound exciting. Now Weiss was wondering if he hand been adding a bit of flare to his stories for her benefit.

"Like what?" Yang asked not taking her eyes of the warehouse.

"Long. Uneventful. Boring." Weiss listed off dully.

"What were you expecting?" The blonde asked with a little mirth. "Dinner and a show?"

"I wasn't expecting so much waiting." She groaned.

"Well this is how stakeouts work." Yang stated. "Lots of waiting. And we don't even know if these people, whoever they are, know about these supplies."

"They must know." Weiss pointed out. "How else would they be able to figure out where the stuff is that they are after. I have Sandy looking into it."

"Good."

"Still bored."

"Well we can pass the time talking." Yang said, a small smirk crossing her face.

"Like what?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Like a certain blue-haired numskull that finally popped the question." The blonde's smile grew larger.

The white-haired woman felt her face heat up at the statement. Only then did she notice that she was fiddling with the ring on her finger. Her thoughts thinking about the years they had been quietly dating. When Neptune finally asked her to marry him Weiss felt unbelievably happy. Then the news that Ruby might still be alive had put a halt to any further plans.

"Oh, that." Weiss said sheepishly.

"You haven't talked much about it." Yang pointed out evidently curious about the matter.

"We have more important things to worry about at the moment." Weiss stated. "Besides we like keeping our relationship quite."

"Don't want the paparazzi following you around." Yang said offhandedly.

"That and I don't want my father finding out." The heiress said quietly. "He wouldn't approve."

"Come on." The blonde said. "Would he really disapprove of Neptune. It's not like he is the same kind of person when we first met him."

"I think my father would prefer that I marry some rich boy." Weiss point out, a little annoyance slipping into her voice.. "He occasionally tries to set me up with a business partner's son."

"That bad, huh." Yang said, returning her attention to the warehouse.

After that things got quite again and Weiss's mind drifted back to the matter at hand. She could remember how hard Ruby's death had hit her. Her best friend, the first real friend she ever had, had been taken away. For a while she couldn't believe it. How could someone as skilled as Ruby be killed? But as time went on Weiss excepted what a happened and moved on. The blue-eyed woman took a sideways glance at her friend sitting next to. Although Ruby's death had been hard on the heiress, it had devastated her former partner's family.

"Yang, I've been meaning to ask?" The white-haired woman spoke up. "Have you told your father?"

The blonde seemed to tense up before answering.

"No, I haven't." Yang stated solemnly. "I don't want to get his hopes up."

"What do you mean?" She asked curious to her friend's reason.

"Ruby's death broke him." The blonde said. "I need to make absolutely certain this person is her before I tell him anything. Otherwise it might be too much for him to bear if it ends up being a case of mistaken identity."

Weiss didn't really know what to say to that. So once again the car was filled with silence as they waited for something to happen.

* * *

He sat in his cell waiting for his final hour to tick by. The humming of the aura dampeners the only sound being made. Adam Taurus had spent years waiting for this day to come. The bull faunus had refused to show any signs of weakness in those young years. From refusing the simplest of orders from the guards, to getting into fights with the guards or other prisoners. And he would resist just as much in this last hour of his.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke his train of thought. It was too soon for the guards to take him to his end. Adam had been isolated on his last day so there was no one else that could be having someone seeing them. The red head kept his back to the door, whoever it was he didn't care. The footsteps came to a stop at his cell's door. However, a very familiar voice made his head shoot up.

"Can you leave us." The feminine voice said.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure that is a good idea." Another voice, presumably a guard, stated.

"I'll be fine." The woman said. "Please. We need a moment."

After the footsteps of the guard ended did Adam turn his head to see the cat faunus standing at the door.

"So, the great leader of the White Fang has graced me with her presence." he said mockingly "I should be honored."

"They told me you refused your last meal." Blake said, seemly unfazed by his jab.

"I will not be fed like some animal for some exhibit." Adam said firmly.

"Is this how it's going to be, Adam?" She asked solemnly. "Defiant to the end."

"My defiance is what kept the White Fang strong." The bull faunus stated as he got up and turned to face the woman. "What have you done? Sold our kind out for a temporary peace."

"Peaceful efforts have gained us more than your violent ones." Blake said firmly.

"In time humanity, will turn on us again." Adam stated firmly believing that humans will always look down on faunus. "And you have weakened our kind's will to fight them."

"Are you not capable of one ounce of humility?" She asked him.

"I have no need for humility." The red head stated as he glared at the woman. "You think yourself so above me don't you? You are nothing without me. Just a weak woman who will fumble in the dark."

If Blake had been fazed by his statement she didn't show it. Instead her amber-eyes kept a firm stare.

"Goodbye, Adam." She said before turning around and walked away.

"Blake," he called out to her, "you'll never be rid of me! I will forever haunt your dreams! Your every waking moment!"

The woman didn't stop walking. Didn't even turn her head to look at him. She just kept moving further away.

"Blake!"

* * *

Doctor Bruin was looking over the step the plan when there was a knock at her office door. When she called for the guest to enter a red-haired man walked in.

"Mr. Krasnyy," she greeted the man. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, ma'am." He stated firmly but the doctor could tell from his stiff stance and the small wince that he was is some pain.

"I'm sorry the operation did not work out for you." Bruin stated, remembering the work she had tried to accomplish.

"I will endure anything for the cause, ma'am." Krasnyy stated. His loyalty ever present in his voice. "You call me here for something, ma'am."

"Yes, I need your help with an assignment." She said handing over some papers. He took the papers and she watched as his eyes went down the pages quickly.

"This is… rather ambitious." The red head stated. "High risk as well."

"Yes." Bruin agreed that the mission had a lot of risk. "But with the help of our new friends, we should be able to pull it off."

"When do we leave?"

"Right now."

* * *

Blake looked at the bedding from her side of a one-way window as people moved about. In a few moments, her former mentor would be brought into the adjourning room and be laid down for a lethal ejection. She felt strangely calm over the situation. There were no feelings of easiness, relief, satisfaction or even pity. Just a sense of tranquility.

"Do you still wish to be here for this?" Warden Schwarz asked, standing next to her.

"Yes." She stated calmly.

When Adam was brought in by two armed guards she noticed a change in his demeanor from when she had visited him. The bull faunus seemed to have a slump in his stance and his eyes had dulled. He gave no sign of resistance.

"Adam Taurus," a man in the room with a scroll said, "you stand convicted of crimes against the people of Remnant and are sentence to death by lethal ejection. Do you have any final words you'd like to say?"

When the faunus gave no signs of responding the man motioned to another guard and they walked up to Adam and began to undo his shackles as the other guards kept a firm grasp on the red head. Just as the last shackle was undone. Blake heard a low rumble before the power went out.

"What's going on?" Schwarz yelled.

"I don't know." A man behind some controls stated. "We've lost power?"

Blake kept her eyes on the adjourning room containing Adam as the warden reached for his radio.

"Power room respond." The scared man sad. However, no response came. "I repeat, power room respond."

As if finally realizing what had happened, Blake saw Adam's demeanor change once again. Life had seemed to return to him. The guards around him, caught up in the power loss were unprepared as the faunus kicked the one in front of him. The red head was able to pull his arm free of one guard to grab the gun of the other. The bull faunus then smashed the butt of the gun into both guards faces.

The amber-eyed woman could do nothing as she watched her former mentor open fire on everyone that was in the room with him. She looked on as Adam surveyed the damage he had done. The power returned soon after that. Then his eyes turned to the window she stood behind. He knew. He knew that she was there. And as he lifted his gun something pulled Blake away as the glass shattered and she fell to the ground and that same something landed on top of her.

She heard a door being broken open and then the sound of running footsteps growing more distant. Her mind finally regathered itself and the faunus made a move to get up only to be reminded of the heavy object holding her down. It was then that Blake felt something warm spread across her. The amber-eyed woman looked at the object on top of her only to find that it was the warden.

"Schwarz." She said but gained no answer. Blake pushed him off her only to notice the blood that covered her clothing. She looked at the man to see his back riddled with holes and his lifeless eyes. Quietly she closed his eyes and bowed her head before steeling her resolve and jumping through the broken window. The faunus grabbed one of the dead guards' guns before running out the broken door. Determined to chase Adam down.

Blake ran down the hallway until she came to her first intersection. She didn't have to worry about figuring out what way she had to take unfortunately. All Blake had to do was follow the bodies. There were a couple of dead guards in one direction and she could only push forward hoping to stop Adam. The black-haired woman went down hallways and up stair. Occasionally finding the body of a dead guard. As she ran down another hallway she rounded a corner only to run into somebody. That somebody quickly punched her in the face.

Once she regained her bearings the amber-eyed woman saw that she had ran into a man in an orange jumpsuit and there were a couple of others with him. Blake could only summarize that during the power outage that some of the prisoners were able to escape from their cells. The men made a move to attack her but the cat faunus was quicker. She open fired and downed them with a single round each.

Blake ran further through Eis Festung's walls. Down more hallways and up more stairs. Every now and then she come across another body of a guard or another prisoner she was forced to shoot. Finally, after reaching the top floor and turning the corner of a hallway the black-haired woman found him. But Adam wasn't alone.

There were three guards with him. At first Blake was relieved that he had been caught and was outnumbered. But then she noticed something. None of the guards were point their weapons at him. And none of them were making a move to restrain him. Then all four turned to look at her. Then two of them aimed their guns at her. The amber-eyed girl only then noticed that all three guards were faunus. Blake jump back into the adjacent hallway before they pulled the triggers causing the dust rounds to miss.

"Go!" She heard one of them yell.

The amber-eyed woman peaked around the corner with her gun to see Adam and one of the guards go through a door. In that moment, she also fired off a round for each of the remaining guards dropping them both. Blake took a second to process the new development. This prison escape was an orchestration, not by chance. She regathered herself and ran through the door that Adam and the other guard had gone through. On the other side were stairs leading up to the roof.

 _Why the roof?_ Blake thought to herself as she ran up the stairs. She burst through the door to be met with the roaring sound of the engines of a bullhead. The amber-eyed woman saw Adam stepping on board. There were several Red Fang members, including his lieutenant. There was also a red-haired fox faunus that she didn't recognized and didn't wear anything that indicated that she was a member of the terrorist organization.

The remaining guard that had helped Adam was still on the roof and turned to shoot her but Blake was quicker and put three rounds into his chest. She turned her sights back to the bullhead only to see one of the Red Fang members pointing a RPG at her and fired. Free of the prisons aura dampeners she created a clone while jumping out of the way allowing her shadow to take to brunt of blast. By the time the faunus' feet touched the ground and she lifted her weapon the aircraft was already speeding away from the prison.

"Damnit." Blake said to herself as she could only watch as the bullhead moved further and further away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be honest, I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I've got to figure out what I want to happen, and with Horizon: Zero Dawn out and Mass Effect Andromeda coming out soon, I might be a bit distracted. And I'm also picking back up my YouTube channel's mashup trailer/scenes, so there's that as well. Hopefully I get something out to you guys soon rather then later.


	7. Found and Lost

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Got distracted by games and had occasional writers block. But here it is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Found and Lost**

The bull faunus walked through the dismal warehouse with only disappointment on his mind. He watched as his fellow faunus were inspecting low grade weapons. There were also so few members and he had been told that was the same at the handful of bases they had across Remnant. He could only clench his hands at the thought of what they had become.

Once, Adam Taurus led a strong faction of the White Fang. His actions made humanity fear them as he brought the death and destruction they deserved upon them. But then that woman, Cinder, came to them. She had purposed a deal with. Claiming it would be mutually beneficial. He had of course refused such a preposterous offer from a human. Then she returned, with powers beyond anything he had seen before. The woman then coerced him into joining an alliance with her mistress.

At first it had been beneficial. The White Fang had received massive funding, More weapons and dust. Even an increase in members. And with those gains they made successful campaigns against humanity. The first significant one being on Beacon. But then everything fell apart. One disaster after the next leading to his arrest and the change in leadership of the White Fang.

"Sir." His lieutenant approached him.

"Is this all we really have?" Adam asked, doing his best to hide his anger.

"Yes." The large man said, bowing he his head in shame.

"We are a shell of our former selves." The red head said as he tightened his fist.

"It is such a shame to see a once proud organization reduced to such a state." An approaching woman's voice said.

Adam turned to look at the fox faunus who was carrying a long box, his anger beginning to grow even more. Here he was again, in a position to be given an offer form a mediator of another. Whose plan's he was yet to be informed of. His lieutenant had informed him after their escape from the prison of a deal made for the means and assistance in doing so. However, he was not ready to accept a deal just yet.

"So, this deal you made with my lieutenant for freeing me?" He asked. "I want to know more about before _I_ accept it."

"Of course." Liska said in an all to easily understanding voice. "Our terms with this temporary partnership are simple. My employer will provide you with resources and funding."

"In exchange for what exactly." He questioned, suspicious of their _generosity._

"We would like your assistance in capturing an individual." She stated.

"A single person?" Adam found that hard to believe

"The subject is of high importance to the organization I'm part of." The fox faunus stated. "They however have proven to be allusive and quite damaging."

"And why should I help your organization?" He asked. "I fail to see how your goal will benefit us."

"Well maybe not the capture of the individual," Liska said almost offhandedly, "but there are others looking for them. I believe you are familiar with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long."

"What she says is correct, sir." The lieutenant stated. "They are involved in an investigation, right here in Atlas."

Adam felt his heart rate increase. Three of those responsible for his incarceration and the White Fang's fall from glory were in the same city as he was. He turned to look at the woman who, to his anger, had a bit of a smug look hiding behind her eyes. The red head felt like cutting her down, another faunus who wasn't part of the cause. But what was being offered was too much.

"You can inform your employer that we have a deal." He stated doing his best to hide his bitterness.

"Good." Liska said with a smile, making him hate her even more. Then she held up the box she was carrying. "One more thing. A small gift with your recent freedom."

Adam approached the fox faunus and removed the box's cover. He was surprised by what he saw inside. There was a mask similar to his old one. The red head picked it up and ran his hand across it before putting it on. He then turned his attention to the remaining item. It was a long red katana. The bull faunus took it out of the box and admired the craftsmanship. He balanced the sword on his finger between the blade and hilt. The weight between the two was perfect. Adam felt a small smile cross his face. With this sword, he would deliver justice on humanity and put them into there place. He would also fulfill a promise he made to Blake years ago.

He would decapitate the Schnee and mount her head on a wall. He would dismember the blonde of her remaining limbs. Adam then would hunt down Blake's family and kill each and every one of them. All the while making her watch. And then once she was broken he would end her misery.

* * *

"I'm fine, Sun." Blake said calmly to her worried husband. She was riding in the back seat of a car on her way through Atlas when he called.

"Are you sure?" His voice still showing concern over the scroll. "The news made the breakout look pretty bad."

"Yeah it was." She confirmed but choosing to leave out how the warden shield her from the gunfire that had taken his own life. The memory being quite painful. "But I got through unharmed. How are things going for you right now?"

"Is all of this necessary?" Sun's voice now boarding on annoyance. "Guards and a safehouse. Come on, Blake."

"You know how dangerous he is." Blake stated knowing the kind of person Adam was.

"I can look after myself, Blake." A slight hint of anger evident in her husband's voice.

"I know you can." Reassuring Sun of her confidence in him. "It's the kids I'm worried about. I need you to look after them."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll take care of them." He sounded more understanding. "You're going after him aren't you."

"No." Blake had thought long and hard on the matter on her return to Atlas and decided she was need elsewhere. "I'm going to continue the search for Ruby. Ironwood assured me that every law agency on Remnant will be looking for Adam."

"I'm proud of you, Blake." Sun said softly. "Choosing to stand by your friends."

"A little something a boy once taught me." She said. Blake heard him laugh a little at that. "Take care of Ruby and Shui."

"I will." He said. "Love you."

"Love you to." Blake said in return before hanging up.

The young woman leaned back in her seat letting out a tired sigh. So much was happening in such a short amount of time that she felt overwhelmed by it all. And there was still so much to do and go through. Blake felt like she had shouldn't worry with Ironwood handling the situation, but she also knew that even with the world looking for him, Adam was still a dangerous person. The faunus had no doubt that it was the Red Fang that freed him and they would do anything to keep out of prison.

Blake was beginning to nodded off in her seat, the long day finally catching up to her, when the vehicle came to a stop, the small jerk waking her back up. She looked out the window to see that they had arrived at the building Ironwood had given her and her friends. Blake got out of the car and it soon pulled away. Sandy was waiting for outside.

"Mrs. Belladonna." The deer faunus said in her usual shaky voice. "Are you alright."

"Yes, I'm fine." Blake said. "And call me Blake."

"Um, Ironwood would like you to know that Mr. Wukong and your children have been successfully moved to the safehouse."

"Thank you." After the short conversation the two faunus entered the building and walked down the hallway until they entered the room her friends were in.

"Blake!" Yang was the first to jump up to see her. "Are you-"

"I'm alright guys." Blake said while hold up her hand. "Ironwood is taking care of the situation with Adam."

"You're not going after him?" Weiss asked with a hint of confusion.

"No." She shook her head. "We have something more important to do."

"Right." Yang smiled.

"How did your guys end go?" The faunus asked.

"Nothing." The white-haired girl said. "No one showed up."

"We were planning to head back out." Yang informed her.

"Alright then let's go." Her eagerness seemed to her friends by surprise.

"Mrs. Belladonna," Sandy spoke up, "are you sure you would not like to rest after your trip."

"Blake." She reminded the assistant. "And I can rest on the way to the warehouse."

"Let's go then." Weiss stated.

"What should I do Ms. Schnee?" Sandy asked.

"Weiss." Her slight annoyance at her assistance's continued formality was telling to Blake. "Keep us updated if anything happens that might be connected to the case."

* * *

Weiss drove down the Atlas street, the traffic was light due to the late hour. The drive to the warehouse was relatively quiet. Except for the light snoring coming from Blake. It hadn't taken long for her weary looking friend to fall asleep in the back seat after they left their base of operations. That just left her and Yang alone, again, so to speak.

"You think we will get something this time?" The white-haired woman asked unable to take the silence anymore.

"I don't know." The blonde responded. "We only just got started. It would be nice though so we can get a clue as to what is going on."

Weiss turned her head slightly to get a look at her lilac-eyed friend to see Yang looking distantly out the car's window. The heiress could only imagine what the blonde was going through. When Ruby had "died" the white-haired girl had distraught over the loss of her closest friend. But her former partner's family had been consumed by grief. And she couldn't blame them. Tragedy seemed to follow their family like a curse.

The rest of drive remained quite all the way to the warehouse. When they arrived at the gate Weiss noted the strange look the guard gave her and the way he acted. It be clear when she drove around to find a cargo truck with the Schnee Company logo on its side backed up to the building with workers loading boxes. She knew that there were no pickups tonight so warning bells her going off in her head.

"What's going on?" Blake, having woken up, said from the backseat.

"I don't know." Weiss stated, concerned by the new development. She quickly pulled up to the truck and the group got out of the car and approached then workers. "Weiss Schnee, of Personnel Resources. What's going on here?"

"Ms. Schnee." One of them said as he approached them. "We were not accepting anyone of such a high position to be arriving."

"What are our doing here." She asked. "There are no pickups tonight."

"We were given orders to come here and pickup equipment that are under the Schnee Company's name." He stated.

"Who gave you these orders?" Weiss asked.

"These orders were issued from the top." He said after hesitating for a moment. "By Mr. Schnee himself."

 _What?_ The heiress thought to herself. _Why is he giving such and order? How would he even know?_

It didn't make any sense to her. She had made certain that everything she did was done under the radar. So how did her father find out? As if to answer her question her scroll went off. When she looked at it saw that it was her father.

"Father." Weiss answered.

"Weiss." His voice came across as stern. "I've heard that you and your friends are at particular set of warehouses that I've sent a crew to."

The heiress tried to figure out how he could have known when she remembered the way the guard at the gate behaved.

"May I ask why you are moving company assists around without reason?" Her father asked. Before she could come up with an answer he continued. "Your friends didn't come to Atlas for a simple reunion or you annual meeting."

"We're on a mission." She said reluctantly unable to come up with any other excuse.

"So, you decided to use the company's resources for one of your adventures." The underlayer of malice in his voice didn't go unnoticed to Weiss. "Just what kind of mission would require you to move advance medical equipment to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city? And just how were you able to move them with your position?"

"That is all classified, father." Weiss stated firmly knowing for well it wouldn't appease him. "I cannot talk about it to anyone who isn't authorized."

"Is that so." Jacques stated in a low voice. "Well I cannot allow company resources to be mishandled by someone who is not authorized to use them. We will have a conversation that you're not going to enjoy at the first available opportunity."

Her father hung up after that and she and her friends were forced to step aside as the workers finished lording the truck and pulled out of the warehouse lot. They remained quiet until they reached their vehicle.

"What the hell happened?" Yang said clearly angry at the turn of events.

"Someone alerted my father to our activities." Weiss said rubbing her temples in frustration. "He wasn't too happy about that."

"Who could have done that," Blake asked, "and why?"

"I don't know." The white-haired girl stated. "It is bad enough that the thieves didn't take the ba…"

The revelation hit her like a brick wall. She quickly grabbed her scroll and went through her contacts until she found who she was looking for. All the while starting up the car and quickly driving out of the lot.

"Wow, Weiss!" A sound of distress came from Blake. "What's wrong."

The heiress was to focused to answer.

"Yes ma'am." Her assistant's voice came over the speaker of her scroll.

"Sandy," Weiss did not bother correcting her use of 'ma'am' this time, "A company truck has just picked up the equipment we had at the warehouse. It should be lojacked. I need you to send updates on its location to my scroll."

"Yes, ma'am." Her assistant said. "I'll get that to right away."

"Weiss, what is it?" Yang asked with a hint of concern.

"Who could have known about the equipment other than us?" The white-haired girl stated running all the information through head. "Who could have had the motive to alert my father and have all of it moved."

"The same people we were hoping to lure out?" Blake said after a moment of silence.

An alert came over Weiss's scroll soon after that. She looked at to see the current location off the truck.

"Yeah. And I have a pretty good idea when they are going to strike." Weiss said without a doubt in her mind.

* * *

The truck drove down the freeway unware that it was being followed. A small convoy of cars, SUVs and motorcycles were quickly passing other vehicles as they approached the semi. Two of the motorcycles sped ahead of the truck before pulling in front of it forcing it to slow down. One of the SUVs quickly came up behind it and a man got out from the sunroof.

Armed with an assault rifle he quickly climbed up the back trailer and onto the roof, his magnetic boots keeping him in place. He ran up to the front and aimed his gun at the cab of the truck. The gunman fired a round through each side. The truck suddenly jerked to the side but he acted quickly. He climbed down to the side and opened the door, unbuckled the driver and pulled the dead body out. They got in and took control of the truck while ignoring the other dead body beside them.

"Head to the rendezvous point." A voice said through his head set. "We won't have long until the police come to investigate."

"Roger." He confirmed. However, the drive didn't last long before he was alerted to a new arrival.

"She's here! On the trailer!"

* * *

Weiss sped the vehicle onto the freeway, following the directions being sent to her scroll. All Yang could do was hold on.

"How long until we catch up?" Blake asked from the back.

"Any minute now." Weiss stated.

As they moved down the road Yang spotted the truck and what looked like muzzle flashes.

"Looks like the thieves are already making their move." Yang pointed out.

"Why would they open fire on a defenseless target?" Her faunus friend asked. "They risk drawing to much attention."

"Get us up there now." The blonde said. She felt that there was only one reason they would be shooting and she was determined to find answers. Weiss obliged and increased the car's speed to gain on the truck. As they approached something slammed into the right side of the vehicle causing the glass to shatter. Yang looked to see that an SUV had pulled along side them. From the passenger window a gunman was point their firearm at them. The brawler acted quickly, activating Ember Celica she fired at the driver's window. The SUV jerked away and slammed into a wall.

Yang retuned her attention the truck to see a few more vehicles running along side it with people getting out and climbing up to the top. There was someone already there. Someone wearing a red hooded jacket. She used her prosthetic arm to clear away the broken glass around her window.

"Get me closer!" She yelled as she started to climb out. "Blake, cover me!"

"Are you crazy!" Weiss yelled back but she moved the car closer anyways. However, she was forced to pull way when a motorcycle, with two people on it, came up to them and started to shoot. Blake acted quickly and shot the driver causing them to crash. Once the car was close enough Yang jumped out onto the back of the trailer. She struggled to stay on as the truck occasionally jerked around and shots her fired at her from vehicles. The latter being taking care of by Blake as she opened fired on them causing them to crash. Eventually the few remaining pulled away and left.

As Yang started to climb up the trailer a couple of bodies fell over the side. She did have time to see who they were, only hope that they weren't the hooded person. As the blonde got to the tope she was able to just see the final enemy combatant be thrown off and then the hooded figure running up and jump off the front. At first she was confused, then Yang heard gunfire. The truck violent jerked around so hard she could only think ' _oh crap'_ as the truck tipped over. She fell off and hit the ground hard as the truck slide a dozen meters forward. The truck blocked off most of the road blocking her view of the other side.

Yang picked herself up and ran up to it. She heard a vehicle approaching and turned her head slightly to see that it was Weiss and Blake. The blonde continued forward and ran around to the other side. And there she found the hooded figure stumbling away.

"Stop!" She yelled. The person did so and ever so slowly turned around. Yang felt her breath catch in her throat. There stood a young woman. Wearing dirty clothes, long tangled black and scarlet tipped hair and most importantly, silver-eyes. Yang vaguely heard the approaching footsteps of her friends who stopped and let out gasps.

"Ruby." Yang almost whispered her name. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had seen her sister. She should have been overjoyed. But something was wrong. Her sister's eyes were ones of recognition, joy or even surprise. Instead Ruby's looked at them as if she was analyzing them.

Yang step forward wanting so badly to get some kind of response. And she got one. Ruby lifted up a gun and fired. The blonde was tackled to the ground as the bullet passed by. She winced as she hit the ground closing her eyes in the prosses just for a moment. In that moment Ruby was gone. Yang felt as if her world had just shuttled in that moment. Her little sister and just shot at her.

"Ya- Yang, we need to go." Weiss stuttered to say to her. Yang could hear the distant sirens but was to shocked to respond. She felt herself being picked up onto her feet and before she knew it was back in the car that sped away from the scene.

"Ruby." She finally said quietly after several minutes went by.

"Yang." Blake said worriedly as she rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"She didn't recognize me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. I felt that there was no point in keeping up the narrative mystery of who the hooded figure was as you all knew it was Ruby, it was just a matter of getting the characters to know at this point. Also I decided to show that Blake and Sun both kept there maiden names as it seems that in Remnant it isn't uncommon for that to happen. That is if Tai did marry Raven and Summer. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
